Sa'edi
(Information contributed by GingerMetuchenPI.) The sa'edi are a race of ent-like creatures who dwell almost exclusively in the forests of Altia. The sa'edi have one of the smallest populations in Cyrul, second only to the khor, the rarest of the races. As they are the oldest race in Cyrul, the sa'edi have the respect of 'Biology' The sa'edi are, simply put, plants in humanoid form. Similar to trees the sa’edi are rather tall; they have been known to grow as tall as eight feet, but most are usually six to seven feet tall. They have been known to age anywhere from 500-700 years. When a sa’edi dies they are encompassed by a tree which grows on their grave. It is said that the great forests are actually mass gravesites of this ancient race. Their skin is made of a hard bark like material that is weak and supple at their joints, allowing for easy movement. However as they age their joints will harden and movement will cease, this usually begins around 400 years of life. The sa’edi have an internal system made of roots that carries nutrients and fluids to and from this brain. The roots act as a giant nervous system and as internal organs. The only actual organs these creatures do have are the brain, eyes, and reproduction system. Nutrients are consumed through their mouth which leads to a stomach like pit in this chest which helps filter fluids and then the roots then spread the nutrients throughout the body. A break in their bark-like skin will not kill them, but will cause leakage of their root juices, which are green. The skin will heal after a small period of time. They cannot grow back limbs, appendages, or their eyes. Death for them usually only comes from brain death and old age. Depending on the breed some sa’edi will lose their leaves in colder weather. This is due to the cold slowing down their inner fluids and making it harder for it to reach their leaves. However they will be at that point worried about their brains rather than their hair. 'Culture' The sa’edi are a very active and joyful race. They celebrate life often with many festivals during the year. Most of these festivals will be around the time of major growth and harvest. Most of these festivals are carried out by their "Mother Tree", which is a large tree that they believed they came from. All sa’edi view that tree as home and return there yearly. Others will return to the tree to reproduce and confirm mates. However, since the sa’edi have such close bonds to the tree, they often never leave their home forest. Sa’edi from different areas of the world strive to make a pilgrimage to the Mother Tree at least once in their lives. The sa'edi are a peaceful race and are very reluctant to go to war. However, should their home forest be threatened, they will not hesitate to come to its defense. The sa'edi also have a strong moral compass and strive to treat all other living beings with kindness. The sa’sdi are very showy when they do leave the forests and wander into human territory. Their clothing is made of spider silk and is often very intricate. All articles of clothing are adorned with bells, as the sa'edi like to announce their presence to other beings. 'History' 'Abilities' 'Government and Relations' The sa'edi have two governmental representatives whom speak for the whole race. Almost all sa’edi hold the same beliefs so there is rarely any bickering over political matters. As a whole they are peaceful and will not hold a negative view towards other races. They however hold negative views on war, poverty, hunger and etc. The sa’edi may have strong feelings on these matters but will rarely leave their homelands, so they are often not acted upon, at least not directly. Category:Races